Never Before
by ColbyDanielle
Summary: This a story following the Weasley/Potter clan with the additions of Scorpius and the Grey Sisters. Hogwarts better watch out. And theres an illgel group out. Hunting for pelts and not about to be stopped by a few young teenagers. RW/SM AP/OC OC/LS
1. The Start of a Force

**OK so I'm taking a shot at a chapter story I will try to update and by the end of this summer. If I get this done I will buy myself a big huge icy. I will do this because I am the princess of procrastation. So as I work on this over the summer please stick with me on this. I do love suggestions and reveiws. I do apologize ahead for the spelling and grammer. I'm a idea and detail writer, so that does seem to mean in my brain that I don't have much talent for 'proper' english and I've yet to understand how a beta reader works or how do it. So sorry. **

* * *

><p><strong>5:23 A.M.<strong>

BeepBeepBeep…. A smack is heard through a dimly lit room.

**5:45 A.M.**

BeepBeepBeep….. A low groan is the only other sound in the room the beeping quickly stops afterwards after another loud smack.

7:46 A.M

"CAMMIE!" A high voice screeched in the sleeping girl's ears. Jumping out of shock the teenage girl shot up right with an irritated sigh she stared closely at her younger sister. A big wide smile quickly stretched the younger girls little face and this action caused Cammie to smile gently at her younger sister. After all who needed a muggle contraption when you have a sister?

"I came to wake you up Sissy! You need to get ready, today's the day! Were going to Hogwarts!" She squealed happily her little blue eyes rolling up. Snickering to herself Camile slung her long tan legs over the side of her bed. With a sudden jump she snatched her sister of the ground and tackled her unto her bed tickling her.

"This is what you get for waking me up so early" She giggled along with her sister has the to young girls wrestled and squealed this caused an middle-aged women to rush in the room with a wand at the ready. Seeing the girls joking around she relaxed and smiled warmly.

"Enough Cammie, it's time for breakfast. I'm sure Amy learned her lesson." The women pushed a strand of brown hair behind her ears. With a warm smile she watched as her two daughters rushed out of the room tumbling over each other to reach the food before other.

"Dear Merlin I hope those girls don't destroy Hogwarts." A deep male voice commented from behind. A thick deeply tanned arm reached around the women's waist.

"I'm sure her friend Rose will keep her out of to much trouble… Amy on the other hand well….," Thinking about her youngest child, she decided that the best she could do is hope she tries to stay out of anything that could backfire on her. Amy wasn't a bad child she was reckless, stubborn and very persuasive this the witch knew almost spelled trouble for those around her and her.

"Vickie, there going to be ok." Giving his wife a soft kiss on the head the couple walked towards there kids to eat breakfast dreadfully aware that as soon as that last bite was swallowed they would get ready and leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Camile<strong>

10:56 A.M

1...2...3...4... I counted as I walked down the aisle looking for the apartment Rose told me to met her in. Looking up at the numbers at the top of the doors I spotted 8 at the end of the hall. Quickening my pace I reached the door reaching for the door just as it opened and slammed into my shoulder. The next few seconds was spent in pain as I laid buried under my trucks thinking along the lines of 'My arm fell off! I can't feel it anymore!' and 'I hate that Subject and now it's stuck on my chest because I can't move'.

It was all true for I was buried under all of my Hogwarts stuff including my truck. A tall boy with dark brown hair, not quite black and seeing glasses that seemed to fit his face fairly. I recognized him as James Potter. He was lifting the chest off me and a dark skinned boy with a grin watched another boy stare in stunned shock.

Once I was free I made sure there wasn't any missing parts I sat up to glance around. The older boys had walked off after saying a quick 'your welcome' despite me not saying anything yet. Soon thin arms wrapped around me with an excited laugh. "Cammie!" A smile burned my face as I jumped up to hug her as I pushed the pain away.

"Rosie how's was your summer? After you left it was kind of boring." I replied talk quickly with her. We walked into the apartment, I turned around to check I hadn't lost Amy in the chaos.

Panic ran through my body when I didn't see the flash of light blond curls. Then I understood way the younger boy who hit me in the first place had not said anything or helped. It was because in the back of the compartment he was being fused at by my little sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Amelia<strong>

I walked close behind Cammie scared she would suddenly run away and leave me to find my own compartment with older kids who didn't have anything interesting about them. Once we reached what she was looking for. My arms burned from pulling the heavy truck behind me I didn't notice how she suddenly fell to the floor. Seeing a few older boys help her pick her stuff up, most had fell out of her truck.

I seen a guilty face hidden in the compartment, stomping in there I seen Rose in the corner of my eyes sitting with a strange boy chatting wearily. I growled at the other boy, he was obisly older then me but he wasn't helping Cammie when he so done it.

"We didn't you help her! You hurt her! Go apologize!" I demanded sternly to the unknown boy.

He glared at me but I could tell he was about to break when Cammie called me back to her. I gave a last look at him when I turned back to sit by Cammie who was sitting on the other side of Rose where the blond boy had been moments ago. Sitting down with one leg tucked under me so I felt comfortable I gave a whispered sorry to Cammie for yelling at the strange boy which caused a few laughs form the other occupants.

I looked closely at each of the people around me. I recognized the bright red hair of Rose Weasley but the others she didn't know. A boy with freckles that covers his cheeks and nose with some that were dashed around his arms also seemed to watch her with an amused express on the other side of the room. His hair was brown but when a beam of light would flash through the windows it would show that dark red sheen that it held. On the other side of her sat a girl her age with red hair that seemed like it contained every shade of red and orange. Her skin was pale and not a single freckle but there was a little scar on her chin that was barely noticeable even from sitting a foot away. The blond haired boy was sitting perfectly upright, his hair was not platinum really light dirty blond. On his right was the boy who was quite rude to her sister. He had messy black hair and green eyes across his nose there was a few light freckles.

Turning back as the girl sitting beside her introduced herself to her as Lily Luna Potter. With a friendly smile I held out my hand and couldn't help my face turn up in a grin as I said, "I'm Amelia Jane Grey but most everyone calls me Amy." She smiled.

"That's nice Amy, Is it your first year too? It's mine and Hugo's." She gestured towards the awkward magical haired boy. I nodded to the boy and looked back at Lily listening to her every word to store for memory.

"Yeah, My frist year. I think I would be totally lost if Cammie wasn't here though."

"I don't know you looked like you already put my brother in his place." She smirked looking at the flustered Albus trying quite hard to aviod eye contact with anyone. "Scorpius looked amused though, good for him to losen up some" Lily shrugged.

"That's your brother... Oh, You don't look much alike." I commented looking closly at him. He looked up and seen both of us staring at him with a serious look that he turned back to look at his friend. Turning to Lily. "Interduce me to everyone, I'm pretty good with names so I just need it once."

Lily smiled and leaned back with a smile. "Oh this will be fun. Very much happy fun."

All four girls in the room could tell it would be a very good year for them.

The boys could tell that it would be hard to keep up.

With the fiery Weasleys, Powerful Potters and the Strong willed Greys this Hogwarts better be ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Well... I think that was ok, it was rushed to me and seemed to overlap, but that's the point to show the confusion and how everything was passing much to quickly for them. I really tried to make it obvious who was who but it was James, Freddie, Rose, Hugo, Lily, Scorpius, and Albus. Tell me what you think of the people so far. I'm trying. <strong>


	2. Griffin Crys

**Well. I guess I'll go ahead and publish this since I stayed up all night writing it and it still sucks. I tried. Here it goes. **

* * *

><p>It's been 3 years exactly since the first train ride together. Since then the group has become an unstoppable unbreakable force. The held three fourths of the houses, Albus and Hugo held down the Gryffindors as quidditch stars and cute ones at that.<p>

Lily, Cammie, and Amy where Slytherin queens, but they were nice and friendly but feared. We all know that you can't mess with the trio, Only they had rights to do that.

Scorpius and Rose where the top graders of the whole school and they proudly held there place in the hearts of the teachers and fellow Ravenclaws.

Even Hufflepuff had some of the clan blood seeing as current head was Dominique.

It was official. The Weasley Extended clan had overtook Hogwarts but seeing as there wouldn't be Weasley blood again for 10 years when Victore's daughter, Adele reached school age. Until then the professors had to deal with only 5 more years. Just adding Malfoy and Grey into this mix no one knew what to expect from the group.

* * *

><p><strong>Lily<strong>

With a big smile I thanked Lorcan and Lysander for taking my stuff to the compartment. Inviting them to stay there with us Lorcan smiled and nodded Lysander however had to attend a Prefects meeting and didn't want to get caught up by Dargguers.

Smiling I watched as Rose and Scorpius chatted away about something in a book. *Watering Lights or something along those lines. With an impatient sigh I leaned against Locan's shoulder as he watched the door carefully like he expected an angel to jump out of nowhere.

Soon enough though they filed in with a unnatural poise as in Amy was fighting with Cammie to push themselves through the door and both ended up tumbling in different directions when Hugo, ever the sweet soul, throw a separating charm at them and sent Cammie into the waiting arms of both Rose and Scorpius and Amy into the lap of Lorcan.

A laugh slipped from my mouth as I seen Amy struggle to stand again and Lorcan had to steady her shoulders to keep her from falling over the dropped luggage.

"Uhmm… Thanks" Came a choked reply from Amy as she tried to force her voice out. Lorcan smiled and nodded looking down.

"Anytime. Just not too often." He joked causing her to blush lightly. I watched all to carefully as everyone else settled down they didn't seem to notice Amy roll her eyes and sit next to me and Lorcan on my other side.

I guess it seems odd that the twins are two years older then us but hang with us. This is because I have both boys on a leash. They help me, I give them news or advice. But sometimes I wonder why it's so easy. I have a few guesses but I doubt them deeply.

A glance up and looked at Rose for a moment. She acts like this is most amazing thing ever, that book of hers. Then when a quick glance at Cammie who was listening to there words close I noticed a missing head.

"Where's Albus?" I asked with a hint of concern for all we know he could be raiding a trolley cart or something and that's not something we need at the moment. My question snapped everyone out of there dazes. A look of confusion crossed there faces like they haven't thought about it.

"Isn't that his stuff?" Rose pointed at what was defiantly his stuff, however I was not satisfied.

"Yeah, but where is _he_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Camile<strong>

This book sounded so amazing and I had to get it, when I was about to ask the two about it Lily made a pretty good point as to the fact Albus was missing. I stood up and excused myself to look for him. Making my way down the train I felt uncomfortable. Like I really felt something bad was happening right now, something that might not even affect me, but it's happening.

I kept moving down the empty hallway and at one point was stopped by a first year who had to pee. When I turned around to head back to the others I stopped. For a strange reason I turned and looked into a window of a random compartment. There wasn't anyone in there and that wasn't right because this thing was packed all the time. Jiggling the handle I tried to open the door. Nothing.

I know that busting in on a locked door means you signing you way into somthing. You never know what but it's rarely good. Stepping back I whipped my wand at the locked handle. _"Alohamora"_ I whispered as the door make a creaking sound I stepped into the room and looked around carefully.

No one was there and a light seemed to give the room a soft glow.

Something was off.

Then I heard a faint sound, turning around I seen Albus leaning against the wall with something tucked carefully in his thick arms. I had to refrain myself from smiling at the gentleness his muscled body was for the little thing he kept tucked to himself.

"Albus?" I asked cautionary to if he noticed me. A quick glance up at me though his unruly black hair told me to be quite. Sitting beside him I leaned over his shoulder and looked at what he held in his arms. It wasn't a little kitten like I expected, Instead lying asleep in his arms was a golden Griffin. It's feathers and fur wasn't sleek but fluffy showing it was just a baby.

I couldn't help but cooing at the small creature. "Where did you get this!" I asked with a shocked that tried it's best to sound stern.

"In the woods." He said weakly like he felt a little sick. I knew that as tough and strong as Albus was, he loved animals. He would run out over a road to save a bird and knowing him it wasn't going to be anysafer for this. I had to cut him off the idea before he got attached. Frowning at him, "Al….:

Albus looked up his hair fell in random parts of his forehead and his big green eyes shone like huge stars with a hopeful smile and the light freckles over his nose I sweat he looked like a overgrown adorable toddler who had been promised a trip to a candy store.

I gave a defeated sigh. "Story."

* * *

><p><strong>Albus<strong>

Seeing Camile approach me I felt like I was going to have surrender a war. But when she saw the little baby I held so happily in my arms I could see her heart melt for it. Who says Slytherins don't have hearts. With a glance up at her to beg her for a chance to change her mind she quickly broke. Leaning against the wall she waited for the story.

"Well during the summer I was pretty alone and bored so I started going into the woods a lot. I soon found the tracks of something big and heavy and after a little reach of the footprints I learned it was a heavy female griffin." I started looking at her to keep talking. Taking her fouce as a yes I continued. "Well, you know me. I took my broom and wand and spent a day in a tree waiting to see the amazing ceature stubble past. Well I didn't see her for weeks then she came out about two weeks ago and she carried food around with her a lot so I guessed she had a cub somewhere. You know they eat at there prey site. So a week later I went again it was to quite and there was no safe feeling, And there were these people. They hid behind a few thick bushes and when she came by they killed her. Just like that, a spell I never heard, She just let out the pained cry, and died after a few moments. They took her feathers and pelt."

With a heavy angered sigh I straighten up and looked down at the little creature's soft fuzz. "Then left leaving it's body to rot. A noble creature so beautiful and they just kill it and leave it to rot in the sun. I was about to bury it when I heard a noise and turned around to see the baby there with a confused expression like it was lost in the forbidden forest when seconds before in was in kitchens." I smiled at her and finished my story. "in the end I couldn't leave such a rare and special animal to die because it had no mother. So I took it in and have been taking care of it for the past week."

Looking guiltily at Cam she dropped her head in her hands. "Al you're to caring for your own good." She smiled and gently stoked the griffin's beck and forehead. She stood up and stretched "Come on, lets go figure something out."

I grabbed her wrist to stop her. "No. They can't know about this, they'll tell and I'll have to get rid of her!" I pleaded with a serious tone.

She frowned. "But I'm going to help you, and how are you going to care for a griffin at school. Someone is going to have to help us. We looked at each other for a moment My green eyes boring into her multicolored ones. Then in unison we said, "Hagrid."

Hagid a family friend was older but still in good shape and he is pretty good at hiding forbidden creatures from others. It was there only hope.

"She needs a name…" I said awkwardly out of my mouth. I was never the best at naming pets. Or anything.

Cammie smiled studying the baby. "Apolla? Like Apollo because she gold like the sun." She suggested with smile.

"_Apolla_.. The Griffin of Hogwarts." I nodded happily, "It's great, no perfect!"

A proud smile spilt her face in two when it faded with a frown she pointed behind her, "I should probably return you know… they might notice if I'm gone for an hour." She frowned and walked out of the room without another word.

What did I do? I laid Apolla down beside me and conjured up a mat to fall into a light sleep to forget everything that would worry me when I woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again rushed and fast, but I keep seeing it in my head playing like a real time. And I have to hurry to keep up with my ideas so it doesn't get lost. Tell me how goodbad it was in a reveiw.**


End file.
